universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Commando
Entrance "I am Captain Commando!" Cap is seen in his normal attire, then he uses his ruby shades to summon his pieces of armor from the sky to become Captain Commando. Special Attacks Super Lawl Neutral B - Captain Fire #Captain Cannon: A very short range attack, but is more stronger. #Captain Fireball: Fires a fireball with less damage and longer range. Side B - Commando Strike Cap calls on his team via sign. He can choose any team with a directional pad and will attack the enemy. *Ginzu: Ginzu spawns in and slices his sword, this is NOT an overhead attack.. *Baby Head: Baby Head in a humanoid combat robot shoots himself out as a missile. *Mack: Mack spins around with his knives, hits very high, best used as an anti air move. He can also give Cap a lift, making it one of the longest recoveries in the game. Based on his Spinning Attack move from the original game. After peforming it, Cap cannot summon it again until 5 seconds are passed. #Hyper Commando Strike: A stronger variant of the move. But it takes more second to arrive and takes 10 seconds to peform it again. *Ginzu: Sends a Smoke Bomb that deals incredible damage, it also break projectiles and does shield damage. *Baby Head: He will grab the opponent, and pildrives them. *Mack: Peforms a straight upward Spinning Attack that has vacuum effect. #Sneaking Commando Strike: A weaker, but faster variant that takes only 3 seconds to summon again. *Ginzu: He will grab the opponent, then punches them in stomach before throws at him/her forward or back. *Baby Head: Peforms a rushing drill punch. *Mack: Sticks his opponent with both knives. Up B - Captain Kick Cap flies upwards with a flaming kick. The knee from the first hit will always hits the opponent. #High Captain Kick: Cap peforms a much higher Captain Kick, with no damage and flame effect. #Super Captain Kick: Cap flies forwards and peforms a stronger variant. Down B - Captain Corridor Cap slams the ground with his fist creating a giant pillar of electricity. This move comes out VERY quickly. It gets weaker and weaker when it used, which will refill at max for a minute. #Captain Corridor Blow: Sends an energy sphere in front of him. It dosen't deal much damage, but it can absorb projectiles. #Captain Shock: Not much stronger, but it sends out electric waves that has longer range, but still requires to refill the move. Final Smash - Captain Storm After signaling his crew, Cap dashes at his opponent and attempts a flying uppercut. If it connects, the opponent is hurled through the air, where it is attacked by Ginzu, Mack, and Baby Head multiple times. Captain Commando finishes them off with a Captain Corridor as it falls back to earth with a explosion. Cross Smash (with Guy) - Captain Sword Cap peforms a jumping kick, if connects. He will peform an Aerial Combo from Namco X Capcom, following with a Captain Corridor, next Guy will grab the opponent and peforms the Street Fighter Alpha's version of Bushin Muso Renge with Ginzu, with Mack carring Baby Head and fires a missile from the knee, and finally all of the Team and Guy create a huge energy beam that slices downward like a knife. Elite Warrior Battle Royale Revival Neutral B - Captain Cannon Cap fire a ghoul of flame shoot out from his gauntlet onto the opponents. The flame launch forward causes an explosive effort onto the opponent with fair damage and knockback. The blast has a good range at launch, and can also damage others bystanders in the way of the burst, thou without any knockback effort. You have 4 seconds before reused the move again. Side B - Commando Strike Cap summon one of his allies into the stage as they summon an attack onto the opponents. The command attacks have different efforts, as it's ordered follow the group before recycling back. (Ginzu -> Mack -> Baby) Thou there’s can only be one allies before summoning another one. Ginzu the Ninja Ginzu arrive as he performs a swipe slash attack onto the opponents. The swipe attack has a small damage effort, but easily launch opponents away if they’re trapped across the slash line. Mack the Knife Mack arrives as he spins forward with his knives. The spin attack can rapidly damage opponents forward, whereas the small knockback effort is always the same, no matter what damage it is. Baby Head Baby Head arrive as he launches a missile forward. The missile travels fast as alway as it has a long range to hit opponents in a faraway distance. The drawback is that the move has a slow startup effort. Up B - Captain Kick Cap perform a flaming kick onto the opponents while flying into an arc. The launch you upward as the kick easily start causing a multiple-hitting kick onto opponents. Any opponents trapped onto the kickstart getting dragged along upward, thou at a cost of lowering the recovery range. Down B - Captain Corridor Cap charge forward as he slams his fist onto the ground, creating a giant pillar onto the opponents. The pillar itself has an electricity effort onto many opponents as cause stunned. The attack itself is quick for damage, and it causes very effective meteor damage at a cost of ending lag. You have 6 seconds before recharged the attack again. Final Smash - Captain Storm The Commando Team arrive from the stage Captain Commando uppercut a people forward. From that point, any opponents, no matter if they’re trapped, will get attack by Ginuz, Mark and Baby Head (Mark going upward, Ginzu going left and Baby Head going right.) After 6 seconds, Captain Commando perform a powerful Captain Corridor onto the stage, will be finished by the opponents around you. Once the Captain Corridor is performed, the Final Smash ended. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Captain Commando (キャプテンコマンドー) was the original mascot of Capcom (CAP-tain COM-mando). He is also a main character in the 1991 arcade game of the same name where he is the hero and leader of the "Commando Team". Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Peforms a punch, then a kick. *Dash Attack- Peforms a flying kick, similar to Captain Kick except with no fire effect. Tilt Attacks *Side- Peforms a roundhouse kick, followed by another one. *Up- Does an upward punch. *Down- Cap peforms a horizontal chop with electric effect. Smashes *Side- Cap spins then peforms a flaming punch. *Up- Cap jumps and kicks at the same time. *Down- Cap slams into the ground with his fist, sending two small electric pillars. Aerials *N-Air - Peforms a normal punch. *F-Air - Captain Blow: Cap strikes his opponent with a ball of electric energy from his hand, similar to Benimaru's Raijinken. *B-Air - Cap turns and does a forward kick. *U-Air - Does a knee attack. *D-Air - Peforms a downward elbow. It's a Meteor Smash. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Cap grabs with one hand. *Pummel- Knees several times. *Forward- Mack flies in horizontally and hits the player a little then flies off. *Back- Commando throws the player back and Baby Face fires a Missile at them. *Up- Commando uppercuts the player and then Ginzu throws ninja stars at them. *Down- Captain Commando slams the player onto the ground and bomb them. (Reference to Section Z) Others *Ledge attack: Peforms a sweep kick. *100% ledge attack: Does a slow version of his sweep kick. *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The star as seen in his game. Victory Music Stage Clear theme - Captain Commando Kirby Hat Commando's ruby shades and hair. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Cap's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his Final Smash Trophy can be unlocked by completing All-Star Mode with him. Captain Commando Captain Storm Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Goombella's Tattle TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In Time Travel Rescue TBA Extra Ending Music Colors & Costumes Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heros Category:America Category:Capcom Category:Badass Category:Captain Commando Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Project X Zone Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Mugen Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:One Minute Melee